One Kind Heart
by Nekogal31
Summary: Bulma has had enough of Vegeta being so rude to her! Can Vegeta bring her back to him? PLEASE R and R!
1. Leaving Home

One Kind Heart  
Sari  
  
Bulma bounced the one year old baby Bra gently on her knee as she sat down watching television.  
  
"Woman! Have you started dinner yet!" boomed Vegeta as he stomped his way out of the gravity room. He was wearing a blue spandex, and had a white towel wrapped around his muscular waist.  
  
"Oh hush Vegeta! You're going to scare Bra!" hissed Bulma now cradling Bra in her arms. Bra looked upside down at her sweaty daddy with two big blue eyes.  
  
"I just asked for food- for god sake woman!" bellowed Vegeta heading to the kitchen.  
  
"OHH! I swear sometime I just want to-"  
  
"Hi, bye, Mom! Going to go hang out with Marron and Goten!" yelled the fifteen year old Trunks running down the wooden stairs. Bulma herd the close of the front door just as soon as he flew into the air.  
  
"Wait! We have to clean the house! It's almost like I'm not even here..."mumbled Bulma to herself as Bra fell asleep in her arms  
  
Bra tugged on Bulma's short blue hair as she trudged up the stairs Trunks had just come down.  
  
She reached a door painted pink and she slowly opened it.  
  
More pink surrounded her as she placed Bra into her crib. She carefully covered her with a small white blank and placed a teddy into her open arms. Tears of sorrow fell down Bulma's aging face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time seemed to stand still as Bulma lied awake and stared at the alarm clock.  
  
Three forty-six shone brightly in neon green; the only thing that Bulma was aware of.  
  
Vegeta stirred in his sleep and Bulma could've sworn he said 'Kaccorot'.  
  
Finally the time changed to Three forty-seven. Bulma turned away from the clock and faced Vegeta.  
  
She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the faint cry of a baby.  
  
Vegeta awoke by the shrilled cry, getting louder by the second.  
  
"Bulma, go put that baby back to sleep; I have to train in the morning," muttered Vegeta putting a pillow over his head.  
  
Bulma gave a small sigh and then dragged herself out of bed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta awoke to the sound of Bra crying yet again.  
  
He turned over to his side about to tell Bulma to take care of her again. But, he was shocked to find that his partner wasn't in bed next to him.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma where are you?" asked Vegeta walking out of their bedroom and into the hallway. He reached Bra's room and walked inside.  
  
He picked up the dirty baby and rocked her rather roughly. Taped to her crib he found a note.  
  
_ Dear Vegeta, I need to be away for a while, I need time to rest. I'm going to stay at the Son's house for the weekend. Please take care of Bra and Trunks. And, if you follow me to the son's house, I swear I'll never talk to you again...I need to be away from the family, please understand.  
  
Love, Bulma x's and o's  
_  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he had just read! What could have made her do this?  
  
He though back to the previous day.  
  
In the morning Bulma had cooked him a huge breakfast, all of his favorites. But he insisted that he had to train and didn't have time to eat.  
  
Then he trained all day and left her to take care of Bra all by herself, all day long.  
  
He then had demanded she start dinner when he had finished training, which she had done after putting Bra to sleep. A great dinner at that!  
  
She had also washed all his training clothes so he could use them again tomorrow.  
  
Then he had made her take care of Bra when she had started to cry in the middle of the night.  
  
"Oh my god, what have I done to the woman I care for...?" asked Vegeta, holding Bra more carefully.  
  
He had pushed her to the limit! He could never do all the stuff she did!  
  
"Oh Bulma...What have I done" whispered Vegeta to himself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure it's okay Bulma?" asked Chi-chi pouring Bulma some tea.  
  
"I'm sure, this is exactly what I need, a weekend away," said Bulma taking a sip.  
  
"No, I'm talking about leave Bra alone with Vegeta!" said Chi with a slight smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I know Trunks will help him out..." said Bulma taking a bite of egg that Chi-chi had made for her.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"No, no Dad!" yelled Trunks to Vegeta.  
  
"The diaper goes the other way! Good! Now pull those little things on the side out. No! Now you have to start over! You ripped it!" complained Trunks covering his ears from Bra's wailing cries.  
  
"Can it, boy! I think I can put a stupid diaper on my own daughter!" howled Vegeta over the cries.  
  
After many failed attempts, Vegeta and Trunks finally cleaned and put a fresh diaper on poor Bra. They even managed to make her take her nap.  
  
"Trunks, how does your mother do it?" asked Vegeta plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"I have no idea..." said Trunks handing him a coke.  
  
"Thanks, son," he popped it open and took a long cool sip.  
  
Ding dong Ding Dong  
  
Vegeta ran to the door, hoping that it would be Bulma. He quickly unlocked it and threw it open.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Vegeta in surprise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ha ha ha! Only I know who is at the door waiting to enter the Brief house! cough sorry, anyways, five reviews and the next chap goes up! Thank you all my loyal fans!!  
  
-This fic is dedicated to my dear sister, who's always there to help me. Thank you Lauren!-


	2. Vegeta Vegeta

One Kind Heart  
Sari  
  
Vegeta stared straight into the face of his life time rival; Goku.  
  
"Once again, what are you doing here?" asked Vegeta getting impatient.  
  
"Well...let's see if I remember...umm... Bulma wanted me to tell you something," said Goku thinking really hard.  
  
"Bulma! What did she want to tell me?" asked Vegeta with a shocked look on his old face.  
  
"You see, that's the problem, I forgot what it was! Hee hee!" laughed Goku with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Vegeta clinched his fist at his side and gritted his teeth. He then took a deep breath and muttered, "Try to remember...please,"  
  
"I think I remember now! Bulma wanted some little gizmo she's been working on, and oh yeah! To tell you that you better take care of Bra!" said Goku, proud of him self for remembering.  
  
"What?! That's all she wanted to say? What kind of sh-"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Well really! That's all she has to say! Feh!" snorted Vegeta.  
  
"Okay... yeah...now where's that thing she was working on?" asked Goku trying to look past Vegeta in the doorway.  
  
"Stay here! I don't want you in Bulma's clean house, I'll be right back," said Vegeta as he slammed the door in front of Goku's face.  
  
'What had she been working on? She never showed me anything, she never does anymore... Maybe because each time she tries to show me, I blow her off and say who cares...'  
  
"Vegeta, Bulma also wanted me to hurry. So, could you please hurry!" yelled Goku trough the door.  
  
"Hold on! I'm looking for it okay!" yelled Vegeta back.  
  
"Trunks get down here now!"  
  
"Dad! Not so loud, Bra just fell asleep," said trunks coming from upstairs, his purple, sexy hair, tied in a small ponytail.  
  
"Umm, Trunks, what has your mother been working on lately?" asked Vegeta in a whisper.  
  
"How could you not know Dad? It's like the coolest invention! It's the world's smallest hologram machine. And get this; you can actually touch the holograms! Mom said she was making it for you so it could help you train," said Trunks with a sad look in his blue eyes.  
  
"Really? She made it for, for me Trunks?" asked Vegeta puzzled.  
  
"Of course Dad! She loves you!" he said with a weak smile on his face.  
  
"I'll be right back," said Vegeta racing down to Bulma's lavatory. It took him a little while to get in between messes of stuff Bulma had made. On a long table in the back of the room, he found what Trunks had told him about. He ran back up to Trunks.  
  
"Is this it boy?" asked Vegeta with a hopeful smile.  
  
"Yep! That's the one. Hey, is that Goku outside dad?" asked Trunks bewildered.  
  
"Oh yeah, Forgot about him... Hold on Goku, I'm almost done," yelled Vegeta running to the Kitchen. He wrote something down on a small piece of blank paper and then handed the paper and hologram machine to Goku.  
  
"Don't drop either of them, or it'll be your neck clown! And don't you dare read what's on the paper!" scoffed Vegeta turning away from the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
"Look mom! There's dad!" said Goten from living room.  
  
"Oh! I hope Vegeta gave him my invention!" said Bulma with a scorn look. "But knowing him I bet no..."  
  
"Hi guys! Hey Bulma! Here's your little gizmo thingy, and Vegeta wanted me to give you this!" said Goku taking out the paper for one of his pockets. He then handed it too her.  
  
Bulma quickly opened the paper and read,  
  
I love you Bulma,  
From Vegeta  
  
Bulma stood in shock as she reread the note, just in case she had misread it.  
  
'No, it was real, he had actually said, "I love you" to me!' thought Bulma. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
What will happen to the two love birds? Find out in the next chapter! Please R and R!!! Thanks to everyone who's read this story so far!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Let's Stay Together

One Kind Heart  
Sari  
  
Bulma stood with the paper clutched in her hands.  
  
"What's it say Bulma?" asked Goku trying to look over her shoulder.  
  
"I-I have to go home now..." said Bulma grabbing her suitcase and tossing her clothes and things in it. She ran around the living room where she had slept, trying to grab all her things.  
  
She pulled her suitcase to the font door and said goodbye to Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten, each goodbye one with a hug.  
  
"Call me later Bulma!" said Chi-Chi as Bulma rushed outside.  
  
"Sure thing! Thanks for letting me stay here" replied Bulma as she took out a small capsule. BOOM! A blue hover car appeared and Bulma stuffed her thing in the backseat.  
  
"Bye everyone!"  
  
Vegeta paced around their bed room. 'Did Bulma receive the letter? Did she even care?' were questions that taunted Vegeta as he anxiously waited for some kind of answer.  
  
"Dad, I put Bra to sleep, you okay?" asked Trunks sitting down on the king sized bed.  
  
"Of course I'm fine dim-wit! Now leave this room!" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever you say!" said Trunks with a smile leaving the room.  
  
Vegeta sat down on the bed where Trunks had been moments before with his head resting in his hands. "Where are you Bulma..." he quietly asked himself.  
  
"Right here my Prince," said a soft feminine voice in front of him.  
  
Vegeta quickly jolted his head up fast, making it pop.  
  
Bulma was there in front of him wearing a pink tank top with beige capri pants.  
  
"BULMA!" yelled Vegeta rushing up to her and pulling her in to a strong embrace.  
  
Bulma gave a smile and put her arms around him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bulma... I didn't mean to push you away..." said Vegeta closing his eyes.  
  
"It's okay Veggie, I think I just needed to get away for a while, that's all," said Bulma a few tears falling down her face.  
  
Trunks was looking through the open door and was trying his absolute hardest not to laugh.  
  
Luckly for him, Vegeta was too busy with Bulma to notice him.  
  
That night, Vegeta helped Bulma cook dinner and together they set the table. It was a great meal with mashed potatoes and chicken.  
  
Trunks helped his mom more the next few days with Bra and helped her clean the house. Even Vegeta, who hadn't trained for almost a week, help out a lot more at the house with cleaning and everything.  
  
"Oh yes Chi-Chi, I think Vegeta and Trunks appreciate me a lot more now...ha ha!" said Bulma as she talked to Chi-chi on the phone in capsule corp.  
  
"That's great's Bulma! How's everyone?"  
  
"Everyone's doing well! Oh, Bra's starting to cry, bye Chi-chi!"  
  
"Alright bye!"  
  
Bulma hung up the white phone and rushed up stairs to Bra's bedroom.  
  
"Mommy's coming Baby!" said Bulma as she reached the last stair.  
  
She opened the door and was shocked to see Vegeta cradling little Bra in his strong arms.  
  
"Shh... It's okay, little princess..." said Vegeta slowly rocking her.  
  
He gently placed her back in her bed and she quickly dozed off.  
  
Bulma smiled at the precious 'father-daughter moment' and then went up to Vegeta and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much Vegeta. I love you," whispered Bulma.  
  
"Bulma... I love you too..."  
  
They shared a tender kiss and then walked out of Bra's room holding hands.  
  
YAY! I finally finished my story! I hope y'all really liked it! Please review for this last chapter! THANK YOU!!! 


End file.
